Cuddle
by WillReadAllDay
Summary: The story about how Derek and Stiles ended up spooning and watching Friends with benefits on a not so casual friday night.


I stared mindlessly at the TV infront of me as I shoved my hand down the bag of chips. I had really missed these kind of weekends, just lying around doing nothing instead of babysitting Scott.

My phone blasted suddenly with the familiar ring tone that everybody seemed to hate me for using.

_Who let the dogs out? Who, who! _

I chuckled for myself for a second because, let's be honest, I'm just hilarious. I then reached over to grab the phone and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, mouth full of sourcream tasting potato goodness.

"Hey, Stiles. Okay, so I have no time to explain right now," Scott ushered quickly and I felt my worry grow.

"But Derek's gonna be over at your place and stay there for a while," he continued and I sat up straightly on the sofa.

"What? Why? For how lo-"

"I gotta go! See you,"

"No, Scott, don't hang up on m-"

And, of course, he hung up on me.

I glared at the phone in my hand. Getting real tired of everybodys shit. I couldn't stay mad at him for long because, well Derek's coming over, and judging on how fast he is he'll probably be here in no time.

And here I am, lying nude on the sofa watching Friends with benefits. Y'know, cause it's a good movie. Before you jump to conclusions, no I'm not masturbating to it.

Things would probably be really awkward, like it had been last time he had stayed over and this would definetely not help to ease the tension.

I quickly got up on my feet and ran up the stairs to my room, my penis flopping around awkwardly when doing so. I stared at it while I ran, it really looked weird and funny but just because of that I stumbled over one of the steps and almost fell.

So I stopped looking at Jr. Stiles and continued up to my room. I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers that was lying around on the floor and pulled it on when I arrived.

I found my PJ's on the bed and swiftly got dressed in those, in like, record time. Once again I impressived myself.

"Going to bed already?" I heard a low voice behind me and I yelped, because really, he had to stop doing that.

I turned rapidly, seeing Derek leaning against the door, arms folded. He looked slightly amused which made me wonder if he had seen, well, the previous events by the stairs. I hoped not.

My eyes scanned his features quickly, gaze sweeping over his torso and well defined muscles in search for any bruises that may be there. His jeans seemed to hug his legs in the most flattering ways and so did the grey t-shirt he wore. And before I sound too gay, which I am not, I have to say, in my defense, that I just checked him out to make sure that he wasn't hurt. Okay. I did _not _check him out. That was very badly phrased of me. Please pretend I never said any of that.

"No," I utter, feeling a little dumbfounded where I stood in my maroon pajama. "I was, just, um, wel- doesn't matter, what are you doing here?"

"I thought Scott told you."

"No, he just said that you needed to be over."

"Then he did tell you," Derek said with a tone of finality, which i couldn't argue with, especially when he was frowning at me like that.

"Okay," speaking slowly I gesture to the door. "Well, I'm just gonna go down and watch TV, so yeah."

He stepped away sidways when I reached for the door knob and I let out a small sigh of relief that I couldn't hold in. Truthfully, I had been a little afraid that he wouldn't move away and demand me to be his personal punching bag the rest of the evening, which wouldn't be nice for me.

I could tell that he noticed my sigh because he had this unreadable expression on his face, that wasn't all that stern. But I didn't comment on it and walked out of my room, down the stairs quietly.

"You're joining me?" I sounded and was surprised when I saw him already sitting on the small sofa in front of the TV.

He nodded, still with that damn pokerface on his face.

I eyed the small sofa that would barely fit two and then blurted, just because of nerves "Well, considering how small that pathethic excuse of a sofa is, we might as well spoon eachother," I snort for effect and then hated myself immediately.

I expect him to give me the 'Shut up or I'll shut you up by ripping your organs out' look but instead he looked, well, dare i say, embarrassed and surprised, maybe only for a split second before his mask returned, but I had seen it.

He nodded, "I'll be big spoon," he grumbled, and then he shifted so he was lying on the sofa.

I was pretty sure that If one's jaw could be dropped for real, mine would at that moment. But I stayed silent and laid down infront of him, my eyes wide and nervous. I was afraid that I might be too close to him, with my back almost pressed to his chest, but then he wrapped his arms around me and I automatically leaned in to his touch and we were suddenly pressed togeth-

_Oh. _

Wow.

Okay.

This should _not _feel this good.

His torso was warm against mine and just radiated pleasant heat. Derek's strong arms around me made me feel so _safe _that it was ridiculous and I wanted to laugh at how bizarre this whole situation was but the only sound that came was a strangled choking sound. His body tensed at the noise.

"I-" he sounded hesitant, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just, it was so long ago I last cuddled with someone."

_'Cuddle'_. Derek Hale had just used a word as 'cuddle'. My heart fluttered annoyingly at how vulnerable he sounded, and naturally, I had to joke about _something _because I couldn't deal with feelings. "No hot date with some Zoophile then?" I laughed nervously, fearing that I might have gone too far and praying that he wouldn't get the joke.

I found myself still breathing and I got this weird feeling that Derek was smiling but was too afraid to turn my head to see.

He didn't answer and when I was somewhat convinced that he wouldn't strangle me I nodded numbly, "It's okay. I, um, I guess I want this."

Derek relaxed visibly at my words and nuzzled his nose against my neck, his stubble tickling my back and he inhaled deeply, smelling me. My heart swelled and my breath hitched embarrassedly, which i'm certain that he he heard because fucking werewolves, dude, and I felt his lips curl into a small smile where it was pressed against my shoulder.

Needless to say, I melted. And maybe, just maybe, he did too when I started rubbing small comforting circles to the back of his hands with my thumbs.

We remained spooning even after the movie had ended and his steady heartbeat lulled me to sleep, but not before I got to hear a hushed "Goodnight," from Derek.

And not before I got to whisper a "'Night, Derek," back.


End file.
